In many cases, an automobile engine, particularly, a diesel engine has an exhaust turbocharger mounted on in order to clean exhaust. There has been known a so-called adjustable nozzle turbocharger in which a plurality of adjustable nozzles are rotatably supported by pins installed on a ring plate, to adjust a flow velocity of exhaust by a link mechanism, as a turbocharger which is capable of stably operating in engine from low-speed rotation such as idling time to high-speed driving rotation by varying a velocity of gas flowing into a turbine (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1] JP, 2006-194176, A